Taps are used to cut threaded holes in workpieces such as metal sheets and plates. A tap generally has a polygonal (e.g., square) head, an intermediate shank, and a threaded working end used to cut (or tap) threads in a hole. A tap may be gripped by a tap holder to facilitate coupling the tap to a hand tool or a power tool. However, existing tap holders are limited in the range of sizes of taps that the tap holder is able to receive. This requires users to purchase several different sizes of tap holders, which is both costly and inconvenient.